Untouchable
by Angel's Anthem
Summary: He breathed like a human. He bled like a human. He even had a heartbeat. Only one person has ever been allowed to stand beside him long enough to find out; to touch him...
1. Beneath the Surface

**Revised Edition **

* * *

**BENEATH THE SURFACE**

The childish settlement immediately began to swarm with people, some joining in clusters. They gathered, here and there, from as far as the eye could see across the borders of the land, then scatter all at once to be voluntarily swallowed up by imaginative activities. The older, more serene teenagers were less reluctant to affix themselves, so instead they waited for the opportune moment to lazily exit the bus and stretch their impeding muscles.

They waved the dust from their eyes while struggling to find their luggage through an increasingly large pile of suitcases. It was more than entertaining for the adults of the voyage to watch their offspring pick fusses over what belonged to them. The shoving and nagging continued for a relatively long half-hour before they began to wonder off alone in their own groups to find the cabin farthest away from parent-headquarters.

Jason studied them closely. He was particularly fixed on a few morsels jogging to the bank of the lake. He noted that the others trudged towards the mess hall. His eyes moved frantically from one face to another, ignoring superfluous details. His instincts that determined their delinquent-like flaws were at its peek. He stepped away from the pine that lay unmoved on the ground. He was careful not to make even the slightest clamor.

Sure enough, his presence remained concealed from the young eyes of those so easily corrupted. Retracting a few steps, gripping the stout machete in his right hand, Jason braced himself. His ears perked when they caught a tiny perch of rustling leaves.

Adrenaline pumping through his spoiled veins, the killer's tainted blood began to boil. A groan escaped his cold lips as a child approached. _A female, _he thought; a long-awaited smirk surfacing. Disappearing into the brush, he fixated his gaze. Perhaps she would be the first of many victims. He swallowed as she slowly came to a halt in her steady pace through the dense forest. Instantly, she traced her skinny fingers across the rough bark of the pine tree planted beside her.

She glanced from one direction to another; all which were accompanied with a blank expression. He observed her as she passed a trimmer of light that shined through a canopy of leaves overhead. She paid absolutely no attention to him. _  
_

Walking a few more steps, the girl approached a small patch of moss. It was then that he realized she wasn't wearing any shoes to protect her feet. He mentally noted that she was careless and naive, concluding that she would be the easiest to kill. Satisfied, Jason began to walk away.

Arrogance taking its toll, a thin twig gave way beneath his weight and snapped just as he began to retreat. He froze and waited for her reaction; readying his blade if needed to silence her. An alert expression spread across her face between gazes. She left her haven of the hovering trees and walked toward the sound she had heard; closer to Jason.

"Hello?" she called out. Smirking, she added, "Dan, is that you?"

Jason watched as the girl inched nearer to where he stood stationary. The maturity in her voice revealed to him that she was no child, but a growing woman. He dared not move, for instead he watched with surprise as she never faltered between steps. Her feet were seemingly immune to the rough surfaces of the forest ground.

_Careless, naive and bold. _With a sly grin, the woman groped one tree and then another for guidance. He was momentarily puzzled by this odd gesture. He could not recall another human having ever acted as she had before. He vaguely remembered her continued prance as she practically stood face to face with him.

Finally coming to a halt, the woman extended her left hand out in front of her. Luck cleaved between Jason and the woman by only a few inches. Her fingertips fluttered as they poised for a brief moment in the air, having touched nothing. The brim of his worn tunic was just out of her reach, close enough to make him solidify his breath. A gust of wind threw back the trees and aroused the leaves in a swaying ruffle. Through the thick canopy above them, rays of light danced across the forest floor. A wind chime whistled its melody beyond the lake.

When a single beam flashed across her face, he caught a glimpse of her features however isolating one in particular. Her expression was vacant and her movements were mechanical. Her skin was strangely lurid compared to her dull, grey eyes. He suddenly came to realize why she had heard him with acute perception, however exclusively ignorant to his visual presence. The woman tilted her chin up as if she were looking into the man's face, however only reacting to thin air.

_Blind. _

"Oh, come on," the woman scorned, leaning to the right with her arms crossed. "I know you're there."

Moments ago, Jason craved murder and concocted future scenarios of demise and agony. She had briefly become the most suitable candidate for the cardinal victim. He lusted after the thought of her skin transforming into a suffocating hue of indigo. But now, he pondered over whether or not she was as corrupted as her peers. She had something to her advantage that every other child on campus lacked. _See no evil._ No, he would have no choice but to kill her. The earth remained a happier place when the blood of the impure was spent across its tainted surface. She was a teenager. It was relevant to believe that she was equally disobedient like the others.

_But she's blind.._

Jason frantically shook his head; prior thoughts throbbing inside of his mind. He commenced another retreat, this time slipping away with another careless mistake. He had come too close this time to revealing his presence to her; a killer and a legend still very much alive. Putting a great distance between him and the clearing where the girl stood idle, Jason gripped a thick branch between his gloved hands. He flexed his muscles to elevate his weight. Once surrounded by the density of pine, he sat in silence. There he received a much more informative view of the camp and the people occupying it.

Busily about in the unpacking process, the children, organized by their age groups, fled to each cabin, widely distributed across the territory. Grimacing, Jason snarled at the adults, pampering themselves with foolish procrastination; holding a cigarette in one hand, while a large cup of ale engrossed in the other hand. He gagged at the foul stench of the mixed odors. There was no question that they were listed to fall beneath his sharp blade. Besides, without parental control, the others would quickly collapse into beautiful chaos. It was then that his attention was torn toward the previous group of kids near the lake. Jason felt a twinge of longing that one of them would unfortunately misplace their footing and slip into the unforgiving waters of the lake; suffering as he had. However, that is also when he caught sight of the same girl, pathetically blind. He hadn't even noticed her leaving the woods. Shrugging off the earlier encounter, Jason watched with a pair of keen eyes.

Behind his feeble mask, Jason pursed his lips while the teenagers began to fling their clothes from their bodies and, one after another, jump into the lake. Leaving the blind girl behind, she stood there with a smile on her face at the banks of the water. He could hear her laugh, as loud as it was, while the others carelessly splashed water into her face; a sick, practical joke. Leisurely collapsing, the girl crossed her legs, digging her fingers into the soft soil around her. Jason had seen enough of child interaction to assume that she wished she was able to join them. Descending from the pine tree, Jason landed firmly onto the ground, impaling two large footprints into the muddy dirt. He shuffled through the brush until he reached the border of the forest, only a few yards away from the shore, his discomfort increasing while the water rippled as if it were taunting him. Jason omitted an annoyed groan as their rowdiness intensified against his liking.

"Come on, Avril! What's life without a little risk?" a giddy girl laughed, her blond curls bouncing off of her shoulders as she disappeared underneath the water. Avril retaliated, peering toward the sound of their voices. She politely shook her head.

"Chicken!" came another voice.

"You know I can't, Danny," Avril reminded. He shrugged then pulled himself up from the water to see on the deck. Dripping with water, he trudged over to Avril and sat beside her in the dirt.

"Yeah, I know. You could let us be your eyes?" he teased.

"No way," Avril's smile began to fade.

"Cheer up," he said, nudging her shoulder, "Before camp ends, we'll find something for you to do. I brought you here, so, naturally, I promise it'll be fun! You never know, it might even be life changing!"

"I seriously dou-" before Avril could finish her reply, he was running toward the lake again; plummeting into the water with a mighty splash.

Sighing, Avril smiled. She understood why it was completely necessary for all of her friends to submit to the many activities of summer fun. Besides, with her setback, it was better for her to sojourn to the background and enjoy the laughter. It was better to be invisible than a burden. Between thoughts, an obnoxiousness bell began to drone throughout the camp. With rumbling stomachs, everyone heeded to its call and ran to the signal of food. Following the rustling clothing and the pattering feet, Avril eyed the direction of her friends while they galloped past her, sloshing water about in the process.

"Are you coming?" came a sympathetic voice. _Sweet Tami, _Avril thought.

"I'm right behind you," Avril nodded.

It was true; Avril planned to catch up with her friends, but, this time, she deliberately lagged behind. For the moment being, Avril had a bitter appetite for food. It was disappointing to lack the ability to see what she was putting in her mouth. However, her mouth waters considerably more than others when she smells a sweet or strong aroma of her favorite meals; so, considering all things, it wasn't a complete loss when it came to food.

Disgusted by the fact that she was making herself depressed, she stood. Rolling her shoulders back and cracking her neck, she headed towards the deck. Scuffing her feet, she cautiously paced the edge of the shore until the tip of her toes bumped into the wooden planks. Smiling, the teenager took long, slow strides across the platform. Near the drop off, Avril bent her knees to scoop up a hand-full of murky water; one hand gripping the post, while the other breaking the surface of the lake. With a violent surge of excitement, Avril recalled that this was the first time she had ever been _thisclose _to water. Taking comfort in what freedom she had, Avril remained oblivious to the others enclosing around her.

Suddenly, Avril cringed when she felt the vibrations of a heavy boot against the wood. _No, _Avril corrected her thoughts, _a pair of boots. _A gust off wind ruffled Avril's brunette hair, letting it dangle in front of her face; along with the loose articles of clothing that belonged to her intruders. As she felt the presence intensify behind her, she whirled around, stilling gripping onto the wooden post of the deck.

"What d'we have here?" A sinister voice directed his question towards the other members of his pathetic posy.

Immediately recognizing the voice, Avril gritted her teeth, "Why don't you and your little dweebs leave me along, okay?" Avril had a sick desire to run, but she knew it would be to no avail. They would catch her, leaving her helpless and unable to defend herself.

"I heard that Daniel and Tami were having trouble gettin' you into the lake." From the sound of his tone, Avril could sense a diabolical grin on his face.

"I'm sure we could find a solution to that problem," came another voice with an equally mischievous tone.

Avril squealed when two warm clutched onto her shoulders, forcing her to turn towards the water. Avril trembled as his voice tickled the back of her neck, "It's time we taught you how to swim."

In one swift motion, he tossed her up into the hair. Before she could scream and hope that someone would hear her, she was enveloped by the cool, yet unforgiving waves of the lake. Overwhelmed, Avril chocked beneath the water, her mouth flooding with raunchy liquid. Her eyes were already blistered from the cold, forcing her to shut them. Uncontrollably quivering and muscles burning, Avril kicked her legs and waved her arms until she was able to breach the surface again.

Screaming, the blind girl gasped for air, but a hand forcibly pushed her head back beneath the water. Conserving what air she'd inhaled, Avril tried again for the surface; however, whenever the top of her head would emerge, a hand was there waiting to push her under again. Already, she could feel the pressure beginning to build up around her.

She sank lower until her bare toes felt the lushes bottom of the lake. It wasn't long until her arms gave out and the rest of her body drifted to the bottom. Her mind racing with panic, Avril began to loose reality of direction. She had no recollection of the depth she had fallen. Unable to hold her breath any longer, Avril submitted to the horrors of unconsciousness.

Jason stared at the posy while they celebrated the success of their seemingly harmless prank. As they began to trudge away, the serial killer emerged from his cover. Loosening his wrist, he swung his machete around before charging against the first and closest pest. Amused at the boy's surprisingly high squeal, Jason tore through his stomach, shredding his skin and organs into fine slices. His blood immediately began to spill from the deep gash, tainting Jason's hands.

Letting his empty body fall to the ground, Jason inverted his attention to the second and last annoyance. The boy attempted to run, however, out of pure clumsiness, he tripped. Jason silently cackled as he stumbled away on all fours like an animal.

Omitting an exasperated yelp, the boy sobbed, "No! No-no please don't- please don't kill me!"

As if the boy's words were foreign to him, Jason shrugged, whipping the blade around. With a clean cut, the boy's head separated from his neck with a slosh of slimy goo. Blood began to squirt from his open throat while his body fell limp. Groaning, Jason sheathed his blade and hauled the body through he brush; he carried the other on his right shoulder. With the stench of blood lingering in the air, Jason lazily slung the bodies onto the shore. He then kicked them deeper until even the brim of their clothes were eaten by the lake. With one boot on the deck, Jason smooth his blade across a post, stripping its edge of any and all crimson.

Jason's body froze as his mind drifted towards the image of the girl. He had watched them throw her into the water just like his so-called 'friends' had shoved him into the lake; years and years ago. He had seen the way her head had bobbed at the surface before they had forced her back under. He had been mesmerized by the sight of the shimmering surface while he waited for her to come back. But with an anxious sensation, she never did. Jason's breath began to quicken as he reclaimed his fear of water.

_Save her, _came a disembodied hiss in the back of his mind.

_Have you lost your damn mind! Why would I do that? _Jason quarreled.

_Save her, _it repeated.

_No! _

_She'll suffer the same fate you had..._

_I'm not listening to you! I don't care! I don't care what you say!_

_Save her, Jason._

_NO! Get out of my head! _

_For mother, Jason. _

_I said, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Having blocked out his conscious, Jason took a deep breath; inhaling the satisfying stink of gore. With keen eyes, Jason could see the rippling clothes of the blind girl at the bottom of the lake. There she lay, pale and lifeless. With the sun's light reflecting against the water, Jason cringed as he was lured like innocent bait to the shore. Against his will, he stepped into the water, shivering when it soaked his pants; making contact with his decaying flesh.

_She'll feel what I'd felt... She'll fear as I'd feared! _

_She will suffer the same fate..._

Like a machine, his legs took another step deeper into the water. He violently shivered, gripping the butt of his machete like a snake strangling its kill. He tried to fight it, but the voice in the back of his mind willed him to go further. He wanted to scream; he wanted to threaten it to go away, but like a puppet, his legs immersed into the water another foot. His eyes were fastened onto the sight of a dead woman held captive by the lake's cold hands. However, the longer he looked, the more she disappeared. Before long, her figure was replaced with a boy who resembled him as a child. It was like reliving the moment of his infamous death; the death of Jason Voorhees.

Jason couldn't handle it anymore. Like a delirious brute, he went berserk. Unlatching his machete and piercing it into the sand, Jason submerged himself into the water, eyes clenched shut. Without removing a piece of his clothing or his mask, he ducked beneath the surface. He headed for the bottom, counting down the seconds that had passed. He had no fear of blood, entrails, pain, or even the Devil, but his fear of water, as it rushed past his body like a plague, was unbearable.

It was only necessary to open his eyes once. He did so to see where the girl lay. He clutched onto her waist and pulled her back to the surface. He gasped for air and elevated the girl's body onto the deck with a shaking arm. Next, he pulled himself up. Still gasping for air, he stood and ran away from the lake; past the shore, across the brush and through the woods. Only once did he glance back at the lifeless, frozen and soaked body of the blind girl.

_Save her..._ whispered Beelzebub, _Save her..._

As Jason quivered beneath the demon's voice inside his head, he flashed the most unfamiliar act he could muster; a small, yet visible grin.

For one moment, as if time and space had ceased to exist, he had felt human again.


	2. Dead By Nightfall

**Revised Edition **

* * *

**DEAD BY NIGHTFALL**

Avril began to violently twitch, her body freezing, tucked securely within a cradle. There was a sick tightness inside her chest as she wheezed for air. Faintly, she could detect a slur of chatter surrounding her. Avril's head dropped lazily to one side, while her arms hung loosely over her incredibly empty stomach. Gravity was beginning to have a strong effect on her body. With every step her rescuer took, his grasp on her seemed to crumple beneath the stress. Her senses were already beginning to come back to life, but she had no control over her limbs. She desperately tried to shake herself awake; but her body wouldn't allow it. Carefully, she was placed on the surface of a soft, welcoming cot. Feeling the need to relax, the burning in Avril's lungs began to wain.

_"Avril."_

The was an unmistakable yet obscure voice fading in and out of Avril's consciousness; it was almost mystic. Avril was able to shift her head, although it immediately throbbed after her fatigued gesture. She groaned while her forehead ached like the brain inside her skull was loose, bobbing about. As her mind whirled around in circles, trying to regain lost memories of how she got into this state, she tried to regain consciousness.

_"Avril."_

Again, the voice from reality returned. Avril forced herself to move some part of her body. Painfully, she was able to relocate her wrist from the bed to her stomach. It was the best she could manage in her state. Like a creeping plague, a warm liquid began to swim through her limp veins. It commenced with her frozen toes, then scurried its way up to her face, warming every inch of her skin. With a long sigh, she finally opened her eyes, still burning from the dingy lake water. Though she could see nothing, the atmosphere was dense with the presence of a few lifeforms. Flourishing with darkness, she turned her head from side to side as if she could somehow reveal the beings around her. It was then that she realized Danny was to her right, while Tami sat to her left. Frantically, they exchanged brief comments of relief; _'She's awake! She's awake!' _Avril extended her hand in hopes that someone would welcome it. Without surprise, she felt the soft, undeniable hand of Danny as he tightly held her's.

"Um," Dan cleared his throat, "Why the hell were you lying, passed out if I might add, beside the lake?" Avril tried to sit up, feeling an intense throb on the inside of her temples.

"I-I don't really remember," Avril cringed, rubbing her head. As she suspected, a large bruise had formed on the side of her forehead.

"Oh, come on. Don't bullshit us. Give me some dirt? Who did it?" Tami squealed.

"For the love of God, calm down," Avril rose an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure I was thrown in."

"Who would do that?" Dan said, his voice low with sympathy.

"Take a guess," Avril tried, sighing because it was obvious.

"No! My baby would never do something like that!" Tami increased the pitch in her squeal, pouting her lips.

"Not Larry, Tami," Avril shook her head, "Josh."

"Oh." Tami sat wide eyed. "Well, in that case... BASTARD!"

"You can say that again," Dan muttered in disbelief, "No, really. You can say that again."

"Hey, don't tell anyone," Avril asked, twisting the bed sheets inside her sweaty palms.

"Oh, speaking of Josh," Tami changed the subject. Avril could hear the eerie scrape of Tami's nails against a filer.

"We weren't talking about Josh..." Dan sighed.

"Um, yes we were," Tami smiled, flipping her blonde curls away from her face.

"Not anymore," Dan argued further.

Avril groaned. These two always ended up fighting like a married couple, "Danny, just let her say what she was going to say. If anything, it's just wasted air."

Tami smirked at her comment, until she realized it was directed at her. With a huff, she continued, "Well, I was going to say that no one has seen Josh or the lost boys either today."

"Probably messing around somewhere," Dan chimed.

"Ah, I don't care where they are. As long as they're as far away from me... and the water as possible," Avril said, shuddering as she felt a cool breeze.

"Well then, little miss I-could-have-died-but-I-could-care-less," Tami rolled her eyes, "It might not be important to you, but they're the only macho men we have around here to keep watch at night, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to have some lazy critters sneaking their way into our cabin."

Avril gave her friend a bewildered look, "Critters? What like bears and snakes?"

"No," Tami shrugged, "More like, beetles and roaches."

"Those are bugs..." Dan muttered.

"Whatever!" Tami snapped, "All I'm saying is that someone should go look for them."

"Eh, maybe later," Dan shrugged, standing up from Avril's bedside.

Avril shook her head and laughed. Suddenly feeling a surge of energy beaming through her body, she slung her legs over the side of her cot and stood up. She could hear the wood creak beneath her bare feet, letting her know exactly where Dan was headed. Walking over to Tami, Dan stopped to remove his leather jacket from the row of pegs lining the west wall. Before leaving, he retraced his steps only to put his arm around her.

"Well, Avril, you've been out for a few hours, so I understand if you don't want to go, but-" Dan pulled Tami with him to the doorway, "If you want to come with your best buds down to the camp fire, that'd be alright with me. Besides, we need to tell the adults what happened."

Avril nodded; it was her universal way of saying she'd catch up with them. Suddenly, a quick thought forced her to stop them. "Wait!" Avril reached out to them, their footsteps halting, then backtracking towards her.

"What is it?" Tami asked, her tone hinting an edge of annoyance.

"Yesterday, when we first arrived here, I was walking through the forest an-"

"Alone?" Tami exclaimed, interrupting her friend mid-sentence.

"Yes, alone," Avril let out a frustrated groan, "Anyway, there was a man following me, or at least that's what it felt like..." Avril began to trail off, her voice barely above a whisper, "He must have been the person who pulled me out... he was the only one around at the time..."

If Avril was, indeed, able to see her friend's faces, she would probably feel stupid beneath their dumbfounded expressions.

"Oh, come on, Avril. If there actually had been a man in the woods, someone else would have seen him," Dan frantically stated, "No offense, Av, but you're-" Dan stopped himself when Avril released her hands into the air, admitting defeat. He could tell her feelings had been bruised, but he could also tell that she longed for someone to look past the fact that she was blind.

"Blind," Avril finished his sentence. "I know! You make a very valid argument, but I'm not crazy! There was someone following me, or near me, in the woods!" Avril heard a sigh originate from Danny.

"Okay," Tami cut in, "Seems like it's safe to say that we shouldn't go in the woods... that is until we find Josh and the lost boys."

"Oh, come on! Would you forget about them for one second?" Dan grunted.

"We can't! I don't like bugs!"

"Would you please drop it for like... five seconds, please?" Avril massaged her throbbing temples. "I need to go back into the forest to prove I'm not just makin' this stuff up, but I don't want to go alone this time."

"Fine," Tami surrendered, "Well, if you're too scared, why don't you bring Danny along with you?" Avril could sense a smile spreading across Tami's shiny, pursed lips. After receiving that mental image, Avril opened her mouth to protest against the idea.

"I don't-" She stopped when a firm hand gripped her shoulder.

"Alright!" Dan beamed, "Sounds like a plan. Doubt we'll find anything, but let's just try to put this behind us and have a good time tonight."

Avril sighed and motioned for her friends to help her out of the cabin. Both Tami and Dan led Avril through the narrow hallway to the unstable, rickety stairs. Placing her hand on the railing, she slowly tread each step with Tami behind her and Dan leading. The closer they headed toward the porch, the louder children's playing became. Avril was filled with a warm sensation as she heard the excited squeals of playmates, running around and getting their knee scraped as a child should once in their life. Despite the laughter coming from the children, Avril could also hear, due to the sound of their drunken voices, the adults fiercely babbling away while sipping on their cups of ale.

Once they descended the last step, Avril was caught off guard when her hand was softly slipped through Dan's arm. With the assurance of comfort and safety, Avril allowed it; just this once. Tami, on the other hand, swiftly said her goodbyes while she headed toward the remaining teenagers huddled around a brewing fire. A breeze of warm breath tickled the side of Avril's cheek, immediately alerting her that Danny was looking in her direction; though she wasn't sure if she was his target of interest, or something behind her. Fending off the uncertainty, Avril smiled, raising two eyebrows at him.

"Well, it's now or never," Avril said, breaking the silence.

"Yes it is," Avril's companion sighed, "Let's go find the boogeyman."

Avril was guided through the door and off the porch. She was temporarily released from Danny's grip as soon as they came in contact with the forest floor. Avril could plainly hear his blatant footsteps as he trudged around the cabin. Groping the wooden railing of the porch for assistance, Avril followed him even though she knew he intended to return. Her light patter of footsteps began to sync with his as he came back to get her; though unexpectedly meeting her halfway.

Through the woods, the two friends followed a path that had been lightly carved into the mud. Avril allowed her shoes to sink just below the surface of the mushy soil so her feet could become her eyes; it was better to have something to rely on because she knew Dan wasn't always going to be there for her. Avril took a sudden enjoyment as the night came alive with a symphony of sounds. Often times, Dan would explain the different objects in which the sound originated; he was the only one who ever took the time to explain such frivolous things. Before she knew it, Dan had led her to the dock. Avril could hear the searchlight hum as the overhead light streamed upon the lake. She imagined that it shimmered almost as beautifully at night as it did in the daytime. Meager frogs relaxed on the surface of the lake, croaking with the crickets' strings.

"The lake," Avril breathed, feeling her arm fall to her side while Dan inclined to seized a few pebbles inside his palm. He said nothing at first.

"So, you were actually on the deck?" Dan asked, skipping a stone on the lake; it bounced with a light patter before it sank to the bottom with a splash.

"Yes," Avril smirked, "I was so close to it too. That is, until they showed up."

"Well, not sure if there's any prove we can find to show the grown ups, but I'm sure Josh'll fess up as soon as we expose him," Dan said, throwing another pebble across the lake. Sighing, he added, "You- uh, you want to y'know... take a drive?"

"Take a drive..." Avril sarcastically repeated. As if she could see his new-found spur of excitement, he proudly nodded.

"In what," Avril raised an eyebrow, "In the bus?"

"Even though my license is suspended and you're-" Dan stopped when Avril's light frown returned and quickly moved on, "Well, you know..."

"Hey, not my fault," Avril gestured with her hands as if she could wave away her blindness, "I was genetically doomed with this problem."

Dan stood in silence for a moment, reconciling the many times he had mistakenly brought up her impairment as a problem. Still, beneath the void, he was forcibly aware of her unparalleled senses of sound and touch. He admired the way she would recoil and react appropriately to her surroundings. By the dense ruffle in his clothing, as he shifted his weight from one side to the other, Avril anticipated how uncomfortably he had become; not to mention his lack of response to her previous comment. Suddenly, Dan began to move again, his lead directed toward her, rapidly increasing the distance between him and the lake.

"I'm sorry, Avril. I'm sorry I can't keep my mouth shut when I need to," Dan began to trail off. Avril listened, smiling as he carefully chose his words out of her respect, "I mean, I can't imagine being blind... Ever! Everyday I'm amazed at how independent you are compared to us, so I know-"

Smiling, Avril gently interrupted, "May I?"

When he stopped all movements completely, Avril knew that he was undoubtedly confused. Pressing her dainty fingertips together, she held up her hands in an innocent notion. Relenting, he sighed and leaned closer. With dark honesty, Avril couldn't help herself. She had known him for the entirety of her life and, never once, did it dawn on her that she was unaware of his appearance; his features; his body.

Gently placing her extended fingertips along the edge of his cheek bone, Avril began to explore. The blind girl traced her fingers along the shape of his face. The skin she felt tickled her own as she drew a line from his forehead and around to his chin. With a strong bone structure, Avril smirked at him irresistibly. His jaw was cached with a stubble of facial hair. Her grin smirk curling up into a smile, Avril smoothed her fingers across his closed eyes, calmly lacing her nails along his fine-tipped eyelashes.

More hesitantly, she advanced towards his hair, but quickly stopped herself, mentally drawing the line of personal space. With that, her hands lazily fell into her lap. For a moment, no one protested. As quickly as she had stopped, a hand, far larger and more stout than her own, seized her fingers and returned them to the thick locks of hair she had inadvertently planned to skip. Avril gazed at the man in front of her with a questioning look, hoping that he would say something; something that would give her the 'go-ahead' angle - as if returning her hand to his head wasn't enough. With clammy hands, she clawed through his hair while it streamed past her hand in one effortless motion.

With her fingers engrossed in his silky hair, Avril hadn't noticed that his hand had remained intertwined with her fingers throughout the exploration. He held her hand in place on the the side of his head. She could feel the tip of his frigid ear as Dan ceased his movements. Avril was stunned. Without eyes to see the picture and contribute accordingly, she was at his complete mercy. As if they had been sitting there for an eternity, Dan finally lifted his other arm and placed his hand against the side of Avril's face. She trembled beneath his touch, flashing questioning glances from the touch of his bleak fingers to the direction of his face.

Calmly, Dan slid his hand across her jaw then gently gripped the edge of her chin with two fingers. Slowly, he lifted her face closer to his. Startled and unprepared for what was to come, Avril gripped his arm, the one that pulled her nearer to him, and protested against any further movement; But Dan ignored her, merely responding with his index finger, rubbing the smooth and tender skin below her bottom lip. Avril shivered when his hot, shaky breath fanned her chilled lips. It was then, as close as he was, that Dan pressed his equally numb lips against hers. It was neither passionate nor lustful, but a smooth, romantic peck that left Avril overwhelmed. As he pulled away, the lively warmth returned to her lips like a wave of radiation.

"What's wrong?" Dan whispered, "Didn't like what you felt?" Avril imagined a mischievous smirk riding along Danny's generous lips. Avril's expression faded with a soft side-smile as she shook her head.

"What," Avril swallowed, "What color are your eyes?" Truly, Avril had no way of knowing, whatever his answer should be, what his eyes sincerely looked like, but it was an answer she longed to know; Just to _know_.

Dan laughed, "Brown." With a blank expression, Avril smiled at his attempt and pondered over how long it would take him to realize she had no absolute clue as to what 'brown' was.

"Oh! Um... here!" Dan quickly connived a way to elaborate his answer; also saving his dignity.

Tightening his grip on her hands, he pulled her along, in step, with him. They were away from the docks now, near the dense edge of the forest where the mud was thick and dry. With her hands enveloped within his, he stretched them toward the ground, planting her palms against the rugged surface. Once he had released her hands, he stood to watch her hover over the dirt. He watched as she dug her fingertips into the dirt, carefully breaking the topsoil. He flashed a grin as she lathered her palms with the red clay, smoothing the thin, grainy soil into a sheet of brown with her thumb. For a moment, Avril genuinely believed she could comprehend what 'brown' looked like.

"Sorry," Dan chuckled, placing a finger on his throbbing temple, "You must think that's pretty stupid. I didn't know what else to do."

Avril smiled, feeling the bleak air pierce her teeth, and beheld his savory presence. "You know, for the first time in my life, I have a pretty good idea about the color _brown." _Avril stood to walk towards him, but her elbows were caught with a pair of hands to steer her in the right direction. As he held her close to him, she whispered, "It's crude, yet tender; calloused, yet delicate."

"You make dirt sound like a good thing," Dan imitated her benign tone.

"That's because it is." Avril's voice was barely audible, her lips practically grazing against his again. Dan leaned closer to ease into another desired kiss, but his eyes were diverted to something else behind her. An object glistened beneath the constant hum of the overhead lamp. It seemed to be, _moving? _As if rudely awakened from a sweet dream, Dan's instincts went maniacal. With brutal force, he shoved Avril's body away from his and quickly heaved his own in the opposite direction as a slick blade lodged its mouth into the bark of the tree they were previously reclining on.

"Shit! What the hell?" Dan wailed. On his hands and knees, he grabbed Avril by the wrists and began to ran. "Come on! We gotta get outta here!"

"Danny, wait!" Avril shrieked as he tugged her along with greater pace. "What's going on? What was that!"

Avril's words seemed to drift past Dan as he continued to run blindly through the forest. He had one goal: get both of them back to the camp. Fear crawling up his spine, paranoia took its toll and he could no longer hold back the crave to glance behind him. His eyes widened when the sight of lofty man quickened his stride in the same direction of their retreat. His bulky, shadowy figure clutched onto an unsheathed machete, his identity harbored with a hockey mask. Regretting his decision to turn back, Dan jerked Avril forward, telling her without words to keep running. Without question, she complied.

Briefly relieved to see the camp fire growing larger by the second, Dan sprinted faster. He refused to stop even though his lungs boiled with heat and his limbs trembled with fear-stricken fatigue. For a split second, Dan unconsciously glanced over his shoulder again, merely hoping that they had outran the hostile stalker; But it was too late.

"Avril!" Dan shrieked.

In one quick motion, Dan had risen his arms to fling Avril off to the side. By sheer luck, he had been quick enough to save her. For a moment, Dan felt nothing, but, like a barraged flood, blood began to spew from the arrow wound in his shoulder and the pain became all too real. He cried out in pain, stumbling over to caress his side. Tears spilling from his eyes, Dan gawked at the towering killer before choking at the sight of his machete in hand.

**~O~  
**

Children played wildly within the fire's radiance. They carelessly flaunted about with one another until one child stopped, intimidated by the sight before him. Like dominoes, the panic spread as each child mimicked the actions of the first to see. Alarmed, the children flashed confused glances at one another before they broke to find an adult. As soon as the laughter had ceased, however, the authorities took notice and approached the children.

The grip on their alcoholic drinks tightened, while some were startled enough to drop their cigarette. One elderly man's face flushed out all color as he looked to his right. His companion wore the same expression he had. With an eerie silence, the inhabitants of the camp stood in unison, drenched in fear. Not a single word was uttered. Deep down, beneath all previous conversation, each one of them, far and low, inwardly recalled the moment they had heard the pain-stricken cry, not too far away, in the back of their minds.

"It couldn't be..."

Beneath the clear moonlight, Jason's machete glistened. Teenagers began to approach the crowd of children and adults and this- this set everything into play. The first teenager to catch sight of Jason screamed, horror colliding beyond measure through the clusters of people. Like a siren, shrieks of pain and terror sang throughout the camp like a hell-spawned symphony. While adults attempted to grab their children, the teenagers dispersed in every direction.

Jason's lust for blood made him quiver with pleasure. The scent of despair burning his nostrils. With his first victim still clutched within his grasp, Dan had neither the energy nor gall to react as he was dragged through the mud and muck. Jason slung the weakening boy over his shoulder, thus beginning the merciless rampage to slaughter the remaining intruders.

**~O~**

Avril caressed her aching head while it throbbed with an abrading ring. She had awakened against a tree, lying awkwardly on one side. The previous events began to deluge her mind as panic aroused. Dan had thrown her. The draining thoughts of her tumble mixed with his untimely and frightening cry was enough to make her shuffle with nausea. While regaining her step, her hand groping the nearest tree, she tried to pry the bits of twig out of her hair; the dirt she left untouched, caked against her clothes and face. When the ringing in her ears had subsided, Avril whimpered when she heard distant screams. Avril reluctantly released the tree, dragging herself across the brandished soil with her hands extended out in front of her to find a clear path through the forest.

Pain-inflicted sobs and howling yells furnished the night. Avril shook with fear for the others. They were face to face with a brute who was unchecked and unchallenged; killing innocence at will. Gathering what dignity remained, Avril quickly stood to her feet, walking as far as she could before bumping into the churlish bark of an oak. As her mind whirled in a storm of scenarios, Dan lingered at the back of her conscious mind. For the moment being, she fought body and soul through the forest to know for sure whether he was still breathing, or dead.

The screams that were once distant were presently closer as she approached with caution. Shrieking in discomfort, Avril tripped over a thick bundle. Panicking as it latched onto her foot, she grabbed at the restraint and realized she was holding a bleeding hand. Feeling her stomach jolt inside her throat, she clamped her hand over her mouth to ease the thought of tripping over an oozing body. Already, the stalker's blade had consumed a life. As one scream faded, another pitched to compensate for it. Avril stood up to flee from his decaying body, but stumbled over another fallen victim. She attempted to stand, but yet another mangled set of limbs hindered her desperate pursuit to escape the horrific scene.

Feeling her filtered tears empty along the side of her filthy cheek, Avril crawled through the massive heap of anatomy. Relieved to find a clearing, Avril froze when she sensed a presence far more malevolent than her own.

Jason inwardly giggled with delight as his lust was tainted with satisfaction. The conquering sight of fleeing juveniles screeching with pure horror made him tremble with heinous pleasure. Already he had obtained a greater quantity of blood than he had first conspired. His fingers coiled around the grip of his machete, rubbing his calloused fingertips raw. With so much chaos contaminating the population, the humans had abandoned all sense of balance and direction as they unconsciously stumbled into his throwing radius.

The undying predator rose his arm to tomahawk his sword, but the forgotten array on his shoulder stopped him. Dan was only half conscious, eyes revolving and mouth oozing with a string of drool. Boiling with frustration, Jason cocked his head to the right, seeing an untouched mush of limbs mutilated by one of his bear traps. With a sinister grin, Jason tossed the boy toward the rearmed trap. An incoherent scream left Dan's lips as he cried in agony, scraping at his impaled thigh as crimson trickled from the gash.

Avril ran through the clearing as one flustered person after another impinged in their reckless strife to avoid being killed. She could faintly hear an abysmal voice whimpering. He chocked with a gurgle before repeating his heedless cries. His hoarse wailing was the only lead she had to follow through the blatant screams. It was him. She _knew _it was him. It had to be.

With two more steps, Avril could hear him wheeze with weakening lungs as they gasped for air; battling unconsciousness. Heart emphatically pounding inside her chest, she grabbed at the air to find him. As soon as her hand slapped a patted shoulder, she fell to her knees and caressed his diminished face.

"Daniel!" Avril exclaimed, tracing her fingers along his chest, "Where are you hurt?" Suddenly, a hand, heated with fresh blood, snatched her wondering one, causing Avril to jerk her head towards his faint plea.

"You gotta get out of here, Av," Dan gasped; his lungs shot from exhaustion.

"Tell me where you're hurt!" Avril proceeded, yanking her hand from his grasp to feel the lower end of his body.

"Dammit, Avril, listen to me!" Dan demanded. Avril was caught off guard as she brushed over metal talons pierced into bleeding flesh.

"Just go..." Dan moaned as another wave of pain staggered through his numb leg.

Avril refused, frantically shaking her head in protest while chocking back her pathetic cries. Reaching for the metal clamp, Avril's lips quivered when Dan fell completely silent. She knew his attention was no longer set on her, but diverted to something more ghastly. The blind girl didn't require eyes to _know _why Dan was trembling with new despair. Jason was standing only a few meters away; the void between them scattered with bodies and drenched with entrails.

Dan ripped her sleeve, pulling her away from the feral savage. "Run you stubborn bitch!"

Jason was momentarily entertained by their performance. _Dan _wanted the _blind _girl to leave him behind so that she might have a chance to live. He found this rather appealing. Jason was flattered that he would even consider that the blind girl had _another _chance to survive his sinful blade. The serial killer shared glances between the woman and the wounded man. Sighing with foul regret, Jason approached the wounded, deciding it was impotent to consider the blind girl sport at all.

Avril could hear Dan sniff away his sobs while the thud of boots synchronized with her heartbeat. As soon as she heard the iron ambush snap, Avril knew that Jason had tore the claws from of Dan's leg. Dan's tormented screams flourished as Jason slung his limp body over his shoulder. Having seized her friend, Avril flung herself in the direction of his wailing. With Jason's back turned, Avril was about to grab one of Daniel's swinging arms.

"No! Let him go!"

"Don't..." Dan was unable to finish. He began to choke in his own blood as it dripped from the crease in his mouth to clash with the rest of the red-tarnished soil.

"No, don't take him!" Avril screamed. "I'll do anything!"

_I'll do anything! _Jason reeled her voice inside his head. Halting, Jason stood idly by while her weeps conciliated a different kind of hunger he had not yet attained. _I'll do anything... _

"Take me instead!"


End file.
